Los sueños también se hacen realidad
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Una joven pareja de casados en su 2º aniversario de boda...¿qué les preocupará? .Kojiro Hyuga & Vanessa dos Santos.


"**_Los sueños también se hacen realidad"_**

Poco a poco iba amaneciendo. Sólo eran las seis de la mañana, pero cierto moreno ya no podía dormir. Sin moverse mucho, se levantó de la cama y miró a su esposa dormir plácidamente. Recordó con tristeza las noches que ella había pasado llorando por algo que quizás no llegaría nunca a sus vidas. Ese día cumplían dos años de casados y aún no habían tenido hijos. Eso a los dos les atormentaba, ya que habían hecho de todo porque la chica se quedase embarazada. Los médicos decían que todo estaba bien, ¿cómo que todo estaba bien? Si eso fuese así, ellos podrían ser padres, pensaba el hombre mientras se sentaba en la bañera, ya llena, relajándose.

Se reprochaba esto en su mente una vez tras otra aún sabiendo que no era culpa suya. Y no sólo eso se reprochaba, también el hecho de que era su aniversario de bodas y no la había llevado a ningún lado en especial. Y todo porque tenía que asistir a los entrenamientos todos los días; pero menos mal que ese día se lo habían dado libre por ser el día que era.

Con el agua caliente mojando cada parte de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos sintiéndola. De pronto a su mente había llegado una fantástica idea que sería una bonita sorpresa para su esposa. Estaba convencido de que a ella le encantaría.

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con otra secaba sus cabellos, desordenándolos. Tomó el teléfono e hizo una reserva en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de la ciudad. Cuando de nuevo regresó a la habitación vio a su esposa ya levantada.

- Vane, acuéstate que es temprano aún - le decía tiernamente, besándola.

- No Koji, no puedo dormir - su mirada reflejaba el gran dolor de su alma. - Además mira, tienes el cabello todo ensortijado. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te lo secases así? Jeje, te ves muy hermoso, mi vida - decía cambiando un poco su semblante.

- ¿A sí? ¿Entonces a mi mujercita le gustaría secármelo? - preguntaba divertido.

- Por supuesto que sí - le contestó con muchas ganas. - Como se nota que los hombres no pueden hacer las cosas sin una mujer - habló bajito riéndose.

- ¿Cómo dices? - cuestionó interrogativo.

- Nada - y le sacó la lengua.

- Jaja, sigues siendo una chica traviesa. ¿Dos años de matrimonio no te hizo más madura? - bromeaba, pero se dio cuenta que no debería haberlo hecho. - Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar cosas tristes - y suavemente la abrazó sintiendo en su pecho desnudo unas lágrimas.

- No pasa nada. ¿Sabes? Ya me resigné a que mi mayor anhelo de ser madre no se realice - le comentaba aún recargada en su pecho.

- Por favor, no lo digas. Yo también deseo ser padre, tener un bebé de nuestro amor. Si en un año más no somos papás, ¿qué te parecería adoptar un bebé? - le dijo dándole esperanzas.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Siempre lo he pensado, pero tenía miedo de contártelo. Creí que ya no me amarías como antes si no pudiese darte un hijo - y empezó a llorar.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Yo te amo, y siempre lo haré, podamos ser o no padres de nuestro propio hijo, ¿pero qué me dices de adoptarlo?

- Sí, me gustaría mucho. Te amo como nunca Koji - y lo besó muy lentamente en sus labios, lo cual sabía que a él eso le enloquecía.

Cuando estaba en lo mejor, Vanessa paró con sus besos y caricias.

- Arghh, Vane, siempre haces lo mismo. Eso no es justo para mí, y bien que lo sabes.

- Disculpa amor, pero ahora tengo que darme un baño.

- ¿Y si te acompaño y acabamos allí lo que has empezado? - preguntaba maliciosamente.

- No, ahora no quiero. Perdona, necesito estar sola - se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.

Hyuga ya no quiso insistir porque vio esa misma melancolía, que veía todos los días, en los ojos de su mujer.

- Si hubiese algo que pudiésemos hacer para ser completamente dichosos… Pero sólo un milagro nos podía ayudar - suspiró tristemente.

Sabía que a Vanessa le dolía todo aquello, por eso intentaba, todos los días, hacerla sentir bien, tratando de que no recordase lo que la hacía llorar. Le partía el corazón verla llorando casi todas las noches, en la cama. Pero él también se entristecía al recordar que nunca podría cargar a su pequeño, y verlo nacer, crecer, hablar, decir "mamá" y "papá"… Eso le hacía mucha ilusión, pero quizás no podría pasar de un simple y hermoso sueño. Aunque había gente que decía que si tu sueño lo deseas con todo tu ser, se acababa haciendo realidad. Eso esperaba él, por su mujer y por él mismo también.

Acabó de arreglarse y vestirse y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para los dos. Preparó las tortitas que tanto le gustaban a Vanessa. Mientras pensaba en su esposa, ella entraba sigilosamente, y sin él darse cuenta lo abrazó por detrás recargando su rostro en su fuerte espalda.

- Discúlpame, no debí haberte dejado así…

- No te preocupes… ¿Sabes? - le dijo sonriente girándose a mirarla de frente. - Haría todo lo que pudiera para hacerte completamente feliz - y la besó tiernamente sus manos y después las puso sobre su pecho. - ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes cómo palpita? En él está todo mi amor y sólo para ti.

- Sé que lo harías, y te lo agradezco tanto. No sé que sería de mí sin todo tu apoyo - suspiró tranquilamente. - Me apetece salir a dar un paseo. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

- Por supuesto, pero después de que tomes el desayuno. No quiero que estés tanto tiempo sin comer.

- Jajaja, siempre me estás cuidando como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- Pues claro, siempre velaré por tu bienestar. No quiero que mi querida mujercita se enferme.

Después de desayunar, se acabaron de arreglar los dos y salieron. Iban tomados de la mano y hablando animadamente sobre sus cosas. Pasaron horas andando, hasta que se fijaron en una tienda de ropita de bebé. Vanessa se quedó mirando el escaparate, se veían cosas muy bonitas. El color rosita y el azul eran hermosos, pero el color blanco la fascinó. Sabía que aquello le dolería mucho pero igual quiso entrar y así se lo pidió a su marido. Él no estaba muy convencido pero le vio a su mujer un gran brillo en sus ojos que hacía mucho no lo tenía y decidieron entrar en la tienda.

Ella estaba maravillada mirando la pequeña ropita que había. ¿Y las botitas y zapatitos? Eran una preciosidad, y tan pequeñitos.

- ¿No te parecen divinos estos zapatitos? - le preguntaba muy contenta dirigiéndose a su marido.

- Sí, son muy lindos. ¿Pero sabes qué? Estos me gustan más - le decía mostrándole unas botitas de fútbol para bebé.

- Jaja, mi amor, pero si son de niño… ¿qué pasaría si nuestro primer bebé fuese una nena?

- Pues sería la nena más hermosa de todo el planeta porque se parecerá a su linda mamá, pero… saldrá a su papi futbolista, ¿eh?

- Está bien, con tal de que no tenga tu carácter a veces salvaje…

- Nah, no le quedaría muy bien a nuestra niña ¿no crees? - y los dos rieron con muchas ganas.

- Disculpen, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo? - le preguntó la dueña del establecimiento. - ¿Será niña o niño?

- No, no estoy embarazada - le sonreía tristemente.

- Lo siento, no quería importunar.

- No se preocupe - le contestó Hyuga. Y la señora se fue.

Cuando ellos decidieron irse, una mujer mayor, de unos 70 años aproximadamente, se acercó a ellos y dijo algo que les chocó mucho.

- Se nota el gran amor que os tenéis, pero parece que algo dentro de vuestras jóvenes almas os atormenta… Sin embargo, en muy poco tiempo algo que anheláis con muchas ganas se hará realidad. Vuestro mayor deseo se cumplirá - y sin más la mujer se fue.

La pareja se quedó mirando a la señora que salía de la tienda. Y cuando volvieron a la realidad, ellos también salieron sin decir nada sobre lo que había ocurrido. Pero… ¿y si lo que la señora decía era verdad? No sabía qué pensar sobre aquello, pero no estaría nada mal que las palabras de la mujer se hicieran realidad.

- Mi amor ¿qué es lo que piensas sobre lo que dijo aquella señora en la tienda? - le preguntó Kojiro sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- Pues que sería muy feliz si ella estuviera en lo correcto - le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, sería tan hermoso…

De pronto, el moreno se fijó en una tienda de juguetes y decidió entrar cuando vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Se dirigió con Vanessa a la sección de peluches y allí cogió uno.

- Mira, ¿verdad que es una monada? - sonreía con dulzura observando el muñeco que traía en las manos.

- Jajaja, amor, está muy divertido - lo tomó entre sus manos y lo apretó, y de él salió un ruidito. - Hasta ruge y todo este pequeño tigrito.

- Este será el primer muñeco de nuestro primer bebé - comentó él feliz con la idea.

- No sé Koji, no tengo muchas esperanzas de que eso ocurra.

- Bueno, será mejor no hablar de cosas tristes. Compraré el peluche, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Claro, además es tu vivo retrato - rió divertida.

- Oye, ¿qué estás intentando decir? - preguntó haciéndole cosquillas, mientras salían de la tienda con el muñeco en una bolsa.

- ¿Eh? No, nada - se hizo la desentendida. - ¿No eras tú el que se cree un tigre en todos los aspectos: tanto en el campo de fútbol como en…

- No me digas que te quejas de cómo soy - dijo después de darle un beso en sus labios provocando que ella no terminase su frase.

- Hmmm, yo nunca he dicho eso… No tengo ninguna queja de ti, eres el mejor marido que una esposa pueda desear.

Los dos tomados de la mano, se encaminaron hasta la casa, pero ella le pidió ir al parque porque tenía mucho tiempo de no pasarse por allí. A lo lejos Vanessa miró muchos niños jugando en la arena, en los columpios, y otros con sus mamás y papás. Al llegar, los dos se sentaron en un banco y se quedaron mucho rato abrazados. Más tarde Vanessa veía a los niños pequeñitos, y de su boca afloraba una hermosa sonrisa. De repente escuchó el llanto de un pequeño y se fijó de donde provenía, y vio una nenita que se había caído. La morena se levantó y se fue en su busca, la cogió entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

- Parece que tienes una pequeña herida.

- Me duele mucho - sollozaba la niña.

- A ver… - observó la herida y le sopló suavemente y le puso una tirita que llevaba en su bolso. - ¿Ahora te sientes mejor? - le preguntó a la vez que la niña afirmaba silenciosamente, pero seguía derramando lágrimas por sus pequeñitos ojos color miel. - ¿Y porqué lloras, pequeña?

- Mi mamá, snif… no la encuentro… snif…

- Shh, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, no llores mi niña.

Ella al escuchar aquellas palabras se abrazó muy fuerte a su cuello… cosa que había sorprendido a la mujer.

- Vamos a buscar a tu mamita, ¿sí?

Pero nada más se levantó con la niña, la madre de ella venía muy preocupada.

- ¿Usted es la mamá de la pequeña? - preguntó Vanessa.

- Sí, está bien, ¿verdad?

- Claro, pero estaba un poco asustada. Cuídela mucho, por favor - decía entregándola a la señora.

- Muchas gracias joven. No sé como podría agradecerle.

- Pues queriendo mucho a su niña siempre - le respondió amable y cariñosamente.

- Adiós señora - le habló la nenita desde los brazos de su mamá.

- Me llamo Vanessa - decía a la niña sonriendo. - Cuídate mucho, y no te vuelvas a caer más.

- Claro. Yo me llamo Katlin - y estirando sus pequeños bracitos dio a entender a su madre que quería abrazar a la joven portuguesa.

Con ese pequeño abracito, Kojiro y su esposa se marcharon hacia su casa. Él amaba la delicadeza con que trataba a los niños aún sin ser los suyos propios.

- ¿Sabes Koji? A partir del lunes que viene iré a buscar trabajo en una guardería - comentó muy decidida.

- Hmmm, mi amor, no tienes porqué trabajar… Además no sé si sea conveniente que vayas justamente a trabajar ahí.

- Corazón, yo deseo hacerlo, por favor. Si nunca voy a poder ser madre, déjame trabajar con niños. Ya ves que necesitan de mucho amor y cuidados, cosas que yo puedo darles.

- Bueno, si vas a estar bien, de acuerdo; sé que los cuidarás mucho y los querrás mucho más - dijo viendo su enorme brillo en sus ojos negros que tanto le atraían.

Llegando a su casa, ella se recostó en el sofá, se sentía muy cansada por la larga caminata. Tomó entre sus manos el pequeño tigre de peluche y lo acarició, era muy suave. Se imaginó el momento en que se nene jugara con el muñeco. Su marido regresó junto a ella para velar sus sueños.

- ¿Estás bien así? - le preguntó él cubriéndola con una manta.

- Sip, pero estaría mejor si te acostases conmigo - dijo señalando el sofá invitándolo a estar junto a ella.

Él así hizo, se acostó a su lado y la abrazó con mucho cariño y mucha ternura. Con un beso en los labios de su esposo cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida con el peluchito en sus manos.

Cuando ambos despertaron eran como las nueve de la noche y él recordó que a las once tenían la cena en el restaurante.

- Mi vida, tenemos que arreglarnos para salir - le comentó suavemente dándole un beso.

- ¿Salir? ¿A dónde? - le preguntó sin entender.

- Eso no te puedo decir, es una sorpresa - dijo guiñándole el ojo. - Pero tienes que ponerte muy guapa - le susurraba en su oído.

- Hmmm, está bien, como quiera mi maridito.

Ella le dejó encima de la cama su traje blanco con una camisa negra y sus zapatos del mismo color, y por último una corbata blanca también. Mientras él se duchaba, ella buscó uno de sus vestidos, hasta que cogió uno que le pareció perfecto, además que era uno de los favoritos de su esposo.

Cuando por fin él salió del baño, ella entró y él se empezó a vestir. Después de terminar de ducharse, Vanessa se fue a vestir y cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al salón en donde estaba su marido para irse.

- ¿Nos vamos amor?

- Sí, tenemos media hora para lleg… - se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio.

Su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza extasiado. Se veía simplemente hermosa. Llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos que a él le gustaban, uno rosa claro hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, con escote palabra de honor, y con pequeños volantitos en la parte inferior del vestido y del lado superior derecho llevaba puesto el broche que él le había regalado en su primer año de casados. Calzaba unas finas sandalias de color rosa también con un poquito de tacón que se le hacía ver más alta al lado de su marido. Y por último llevaba su cabello rizado; a él le gustaba cuando lo llevaba liso, pero así rizo le sentaba de maravilla.

- Wow, me has dejado impresionado. Estás para comerte todita - hablaba mientras le daba besitos por todas partes.

- Jajajaja, me haces cosquillas. Es mejor ir yendo, ¿no?

- Bueno, está bien. Aunque no veo la hora de poder volver a casa y besarte hasta la saciedad.

Las palabras de su marido siempre la hacían sonrojar, y aún después de dos años de matrimonio seguía igual, pero la verdad era que le gustaban mucho.

- Estás impecable, ya nos podemos ir - comentaba Vanessa pasando su mano por el cabello de su esposo.

Así, los dos salieron de casa y se fueron en coche hacia el restaurante. Al llegar, Vanessa lo miró sorprendida cuando él estacionó el vehículo.

- ¿No te gusta la sorpresa? - la cuestionó preocupado.

- Me encanta. No pudiste haber tenido mejor idea que esta - y antes de salir le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La pareja entró tomada del brazo, y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la ventana. Habían pasado una linda velada: cenaron, se la pasaron diciendo cosas románticas, bailaron… Antes de que se fueran, Kojiro tomó las manos de su esposa entre las suyas y le empezó a decir:

- Hace cuatro años no pensé que algún día podría ser el hombre más feliz y nunca creí que hubiese alguien que me amase como tú lo has hecho hasta ahora. ¡Te amo Vanessa! Por eso… - le decía mientras, la soltaba, se levantó y arrodillándose frente a ella siguió diciéndole - quisiera demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti con mi regalo de aniversario - abrió la cajita y de dentro sacó una brillante cadenita de plata, se la puso en su cuello y después le besó las manos. - La amo señora Hyuga. (Qué bien suena eso).

- Koji - le habló ella después de un largo silencio - yo agradezco tanto que el destino nos uniera. Creo que sin ti a mi lado no podría superar muchas cosas que me han ocurrido. Yo también me siento así, nunca creí amar y ser amada de esta manera. Y te amo cada día más.

Con sus delicadas manos tomó el rostro de él y acercándose cerró los ojos y lo besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron y decidieron irse para casa que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Al entrar por la puerta, Hyuga dejó en el sofá su chaqueta del traje y cogió a su mujer por la cintura, abrazándola por detrás.

- Vane, te tengo una sorpresita más.

- Hmmm… ¿qué es? - le preguntó curiosa.

- Antes de decírtelo, querría preguntarte si recuerdas como fue que nos enamoramos - susurraba cerca de ella.

- Por supuesto, fue por un beso - se rió gustosa de cómo había sido aquel primer beso, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperase.

- ¿Y nuestra primera vez?

- Ey Kojiro, esto parece más un interrogatorio que una sorpresa.

- ¿Pero lo recuerdas o no? - le volvió a cuestionar.

- Pues claro que me acuerdo - le contestó sonrojándose, pero él no la vio porque la tenía de espaldas a él, sin embargo sí la sintió temblar.

- Mi sorpresa es una canción que creo describe nuestra primera vez a la perfección - y dirigiéndose al aparato de música lo encendió.

_**Beso a beso, me enamoré de ti**_

_**Beso a beso, me enamoré de ti**_

**_Beso a beso, la noche apareció_**

_**Y jugando al amor nos encontró.**_

_**Beso a beso, me enamoré de ti**_

**_Beso a beso, a quererte yo aprendí_**

_**Beso a beso, la noche terminó**_

_**Y enredados hasta que salió el sol.**_

Vanessa escuchaba atentamente la letra de la canción. A su mente llegó el primer día en que se besaron, había sido muy divertido. Ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba, pero ocurrió. A partir de aquella vez empezaron a sentir cosas en su interior, y ya no podía negarse a lo evidente. Ella seguía pensando mientras la música seguía escuchándose en todo el salón.

_**Arena, corriendo por tu cuerpo,**_

_**El agua, deslizándose en tu espalda,**_

_**El viento rozando tus cabellos,**_

_**Tu piel sobre mi piel prendiendo el fuego.**_

_**Mi boca se hizo amiga de tu boca,**_

_**Tus brazos apretándome te siento,**_

_**El tiempo va pasando,**_

_**Abrazado a tu cintura,**_

_**Deseándote, amándote**_

_**Como no amé a ninguna.**_

Así que por eso su marido le preguntó si recordaba su primera vez juntos… No podía creer que hubiese una canción que describiera tal cual su primera noche. Sí, también eso lo recordó muy bien, como si hubiese sido ayer. Como cualquier otro sábado por la noche, habían salido juntos, y se fueron a pasear por la playa. No había casi gente por allí porque aún era primavera y hacía bastante frío, pero a ellos dos no les importó. Estaban sentados en la arena, abrazados. Beso a beso, caricia a caricia, acabaron demostrando su amor frente al mar como testigo único de su unión. Sólo recordarlo hizo que Vanessa suspirara, había sido la primera vez de muchas otras que seguirían teniendo, ya después como marido y mujer.

_**Beso a beso, me enamoré de ti**_

**_Beso a beso, a quererte yo aprendí_**

_**Beso a beso, la noche apareció**_

_**Y jugando al amor nos encontró.**_

Él también recordó aquella noche. Cuando escuchó a Vanessa suspirar no aguantó más las ganas de besarla. Deseaba que la noche de su 2º aniversario fuese tan especial como la primera noche. Lentamente y poco a poco la fue acariciando por todo su cuerpo, besándola en su boca, en su cuello mientras se dirigían al sofá.

_**Mis dedos caminando por tu pecho,**_

_**Besándote hasta el centro de tu cuerpo.**_

_**Tus labios en mi cuello desatando mi locura,**_

_**Deseándote, amándote, como no amé a ninguna.**_

Ella poco a poco se dejaba llevar por las caricias y los besos de su marido. Estaba actuando como siempre lo hacía con ella: dulce, tierno… Se sentía tan amada por él… La forma de amar de él la derretía por completo; la verdad era que no podía tener mejor marido que él. También ella empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo, de a poco le iba despojando de su ropa. Primero le desanudó la corbata, y luego, lentamente, iba desabrochando cada botón de su camisa.

_**Beso a beso, me enamoré de ti**_

**_Beso a beso, a quererte yo aprendí_**

_**Beso a beso, la noche terminó**_

_**Y enredados hasta que salió el sol.**_

- Aquí no, vayamos mejor a la habitación - le habló él mientras se levantaba y la cogía en sus brazos.

Al llegar, la depositó en el suelo mientras le iba bajando la cremallera del vestido. Cuando él lo hizo, Vanessa empezó a temblar bajo sus manos.

- Amor, no me digas que tienes miedo - sonrió tiernamente.

- No, ¿cómo crees que es miedo? Es sólo que presiento que esta noche ocurrirá algo.

Él no perdía su sonrisa y ella lo miraba embelesada. ¿Y si aquella noche llegase a empezar a formarse su hijo dentro de ella? Era tan difícil… Habían tenido muchas noches como esa y nada ocurría. Era cierto que ya se había resignado a no quedarse embarazada pero no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día naciese su bebé.

La pareja se fue acostando en la cama hasta que volvieron a entregarse al amor que se tenían de una manera que jamás lo habían hecho.

Había pasado un mes desde aquella noche, ese día era el cumpleaños de su marido y quiso ir a darle una sorpresa yendo a buscarlo al entrenamiento.

Se sentía feliz porque hacía ya una semana que tenía un atraso, pero eso le pasaba muy a menudo. Sin embargo, había tenido mareos muy fuertes, así que lo más seguro era que estuviese esperando un bebé. Pero como quería estar segura, el día anterior había comprado un test de embarazo y en ese momento estaba esperando el resultado. Cuando por fin pasó el tiempo, con mucha inseguridad miró el test y… ¡había salido POSITIVO!

Estaba muy feliz y quería ir cuanto antes a contárselo a su marido. Sería la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños, estaba segura de eso. Antes de salir por la puerta principal, vio su reflejo en el espejo y con cuidado acarició su vientre, aún plano. Decidió ir dando un paseo hasta el campo de entrenamiento y pasó por una tienda, recordó algo y entró, cuando salió llevaba algo envuelto en una bolsa, una cosa que sabía le gustaba a Kojiro.

Sonriendo llegó al campo. Cuando Hyuga la vio llegar se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por su espalda, y le preguntó qué hacía allí.

- Pues te quería venir a traer un regalo por tu cumpleaños, no podía esperar a que regresaras a casa.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué es?

- Míralo tú mismo - le contestó entregándole el regalo.

- Qué monos son Vane, pero me parece que estas botitas de fútbol me quedan muy pequeñas, ¿no crees? - se sonrió sin recordar que eran las mismas que habían visto en la tienda de ropa un mes antes.

En ese momento miró a su esposa, y ella estaba acariciando y mirando su vientre con mucha ternura. No se lo podía creer, con ese gesto seguramente le estaba diciendo algo, ¿no? Ella lo observó confundido y le quiso decir todo para no tenerlo en ascuas tanto tiempo.

- Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser papás - sonrió cogiendo la mano que tenía libre su marido y se la puso en su vientre. - Mira, aquí está creciendo el fruto de nuestro amor.

- … - él no decía nada, no podía hablar con la impresión que le dio tal noticia.

- Koji, ¿estás bien? ¿No te gusta la idea de que vayamos a tener un bebé?

- ¿Estás de broma? - pudo por fin contestarle. - Es la mejor noticia que me podías haber dado.

- Más bien es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

- Pues no puedo desear tener algo mejor. Te amo, te amo, te amooo… - gritaba mientras le daba vueltas en el aire lleno de alegría.

- Jajajaja, bájame que me estoy mareando.

Cuando los dos pararon, los compañeros de equipo de Kojiro los fueron a dar la enhorabuena a los futuros papás.

Ya era mes de enero, y en poco tiempo más el bebé de ambos iba a nacer por fin. Vanessa se estaba duchando mientras le hablaba a su bebé.

- Hijo, en unas semanas te tendré al fin entre mis brazos. Estoy tan contenta de que falte tan poquito tiempo para tu nacimiento. Me pregunto si serás una nena dulce o un niño tan hermoso como tu papá… pero lo que más deseo es que vengas sanito, mi vida.

Cuando acabó de secarse, se empezó a marear muy fuerte y se preocupó. Como pudo se vistió pero parecía que el niño ya quería nacer antes de tiempo. Con algo de esfuerzo se fue al salón y desde allí llamó a una ambulancia. Los dolores eran muy fuertes cada vez, pero lo bueno fue que no se tardaron mucho en venir a llevarla al hospital. Cuando estaba en trabajo de parto llamaba constantemente a su marido. Una de las enfermeras pudo contactar con él y se dirigió al hospital preocupado por su mujer, aún faltaban un par de semanas para que su hijo viniese al mundo, y estaba nervioso por si les pasaría algo a ella o al pequeño. Al llegar por fin al hospital, una de las enfermeras se acercó a él:

- ¿Quisiera quedarse aquí a esperar o entrar en la sala de partos con la señora?

- Prefiero estar con ella, por favor.

Cuando llegó a la sala, la vio haciendo mucho esfuerzo, sudando y llorando por el dolor. Le tomó una de las manos y la apretó dándole ánimos para que siguiera.

- Muy bien, lo está haciendo muy bien señora Hyuga, un poquito más y el bebé ya saldrá - decía el médico.

- No, no puedo, me duele mucho - lloraba mientras hacía el último esfuerzo.

- Claro que puede, ¿ve? Su hijo ya nació.

- Pero me parece que no sólo es uno - decía Vanessa. - Creo que otro más quiere nacer.

- Sí señora, usted tiene gemelitos. Ahora sólo falta la niña; un empujoncito más y ya estará - comentaba el doctor.

- _Un niño… y una niña_ - se repitió mil veces en la cabeza del padre.

- Aquí tienen a sus bebés - les decía una enfermera con los dos niños en sus brazos, entregándole uno a la madre y otro al padre.

- Mira Vane, que linda la nena, se parece mucho a ti, es tan hermosa - le hablaba con cariño a su esposa cuando los dejaron solos.

- Sí está muy bonita. ¿Y el pequeño John? Es igualito a ti, morenito.

- ¿John? ¿Así le pusiste a nuestro bebé? - le preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Sí, ¿no te gusta?

- Me encanta, ese era el nombre de mi padre.

- Sí, lo sé, por eso le quise poner ese nombre, así tendremos algo que nos recuerde siempre a él… Nuestro hijo. Y dime ¿qué nombre pensaste para nuestra pequeñita? Recuerdo que si era niña tú le pondrías el nombre.

- Pensé en Carine, ¿te gusta?

- Sí, es muy bonito. Te amo Koji.

- Yo también te amo, gracias por darme unos hijos tan hermosos - y le dio un beso en los labios, pero los dos niños empezaron a llorar.

- Jajaja, mi vida, tendremos que tener mucha paciencia con ellos, ¿no crees?

- Sí, y quererlos mucho mucho - y besó a sus dos pequeñines.

Una semana después de su parto, le dieron el alta, y los dos recién estrenados padres se fueron a casa con sus hijos.

Por la noche después de alimentar a los bebés y cenar ellos, se fueron a la habitación. Por lo pronto los dos niños dormirían en sus cunitas en la habitación de ellos porque eran muy pequeños aún y necesitaban muchos cuidados.

- Qué lindos se ven, son unos angelitos.

- Mmm, sí, cuando no lloran, sino son unos pequeños demonios sin cola.

- Jajajaja, que malo eres mi amor.

- No es que sea malo, es que ahora pienso como un padre - y los dos se rieron, no muy fuerte para no despertar a los recién nacidos.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenía la seguridad de que aquella señora mayor el día que fuimos a la tienda, nos hablaba de que tendríamos un hijo.

- Sí, yo también lo había pensado así, pero fue una pena que no pudiésemos verla otra vez.

- Es cierto. Bueno, ya me quiero dormir que es tarde y mañana tendré a tres personas para atender.

- Claro, pero yo también ayudo, para eso soy el hombre de la casa. ¡Te amo! - le dijo besándola con toda la ternura que albergaba en su corazón.

- ¡Yo te adoro Koji!

**FIN**

**_NOTAS:_**

_- Kojiro Hyuga, creado por Yoichi Takahashi para Capitán Tsubasa._

_- Vanessa dos Santos, es un personaje creado por mí: VanessaLenders._

'_Beso a beso' es una canción que escucho todos los años en las fiestas a las que voy en verano (no recuerdo quien la canta XD). Y me pareció preciosa para escribir este fic nn_

_Pues este es uno de mis primeros fics (terminados) de CT. Un día me estaba ahí medio chunguilla y me puse a escribir este fic, me encantan los niños y pues quería darles gemelitos a la pareja de casados, ya que les costó tener uno pues dos mejor _

_El nombre de John, lo puse porque aquí en España así se llamaba el padre de Kojiro Hyuga (Mark Lenders); pero el nombre del hijo varón de Vanessa y Kojiro se llama Apolo en realidad (así que si leen algún fic donde salga Apolo Hyuga, es mi niño )._

_Y el nombre de Carine pues ese sí es el nombre de la hija de la pareja, sólo que lo cambié un poco y acabó siendo Karinne (así me gusta más nn)._

_Y por último dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que algún día lo han leído en los foros donde lo subí Y a las personas que lo vayan leer ahora por primera vez ;)_


End file.
